


If this is a dream, I never wanna wake up.

by IceQueen666



Series: The love confessions. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Overthinking, Romance, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen666/pseuds/IceQueen666
Summary: Derek could've sworn that time stopped at that exact moment that his brain registerd the words. His body froze in the spot he was standing. His heartbeat now matching Stiles'. 'Is this real?'. His mind trying to wrap itself to sence. Stiles is in love with him. But that couldn't be right? It was Derek that was in love with Stiles..(Dereks' point of veiw)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happend, from the yesterdays' one shot of Stiles love confession in 'Calm my rapid heartbeat.' This time in Dereks point of veiw.

Derek sat comfortably with his legs resting on the couch, letting his emagination take hold as he read. It's a talent of his that he can almost be totally consumed by the words that the surroundings disappear and get replaced with a story in his mind. It's his only way to escape reality. You would think sleeping would give the same affect too, but no, the nightmares makes sure of that. He can't remember the last time he got a good night sleep, well there were this one time Stiles forgot his hoody and Derek fell asleep with it on the couch but that's not the point. The point is the books help him to relax, both body and mind. Sure his mind is active in playing the story out but that's it. He's so consumed by the story he doesn't have time to think about his own problems. He takes a break from reality. Takes a break from himself.

He almost didn't here the rapid heartbeat before the door slid open, and there he stood. Stiles. His breath's a little shakey, and his body tense. Derek forces himself to keep still, not wanting to give away how it worried him about Stiles' state. "Stiles," he greated instead, finishing the page and put the book on the table. "What can I do for you?"

"Derek," Stiles starts, his breath's shaking and his heart is like a fast pounding drum in Dereks ears. "I kinda have something I need to tell you."

It's like he's terrified and restless and nervous all at once. Derek don't know what to make of it, he just hopes he can fix it. Whatever it is, he'll always be there if Stiles need him. "Are you okay? You seem nervous." Derek states, not wanting to force him to say anything if it in fact's something to personal.

Stiles let out a little shuckle, "yeah well, you could say that." Derek hears Stiles taking a deep breath and on the way out words comes with in a rush. "I'm-in-love-with-you."

Derek could've sworn that time stopped at that exact moment that his brain registerd the words. His body froze in the spot he was standing. His heartbeat now matching Stiles'. _'Is this real?'_. His mind trying to wrap itself to sence. Stiles is in love with him. But that couldn't be right? It was Derek that was in love with Stiles.. What were the odds that he felt the same way that Derek did? Dereks' mind were taking every twist and turn it could to get this into some kind of cruel prank until Stiles suddenly broke the silents.

"Derek, please say something. Hell even scream at me, tell me to fuck off or just leave if you want to. I just needed to get it out, I've kept it inside for so long I just had to.."

Derek shook away the thoughts of a mischief and followed his senses instead. Seeing the proof in front of him. Stiles heartrate, the fear and truth in his hazel eyes, (that Derek never got tired of looking into btw.) His pupils a bit dialated. His restless hand tapping nervously against his leg while waiting for Derek to respond.

"You're in love with me?" Derek finally asks. He's impressed that he actually got anything out, his voice low and careful, scared that it wouldn't be true. That Stiles was going to start laughing in his face. But he did nothing of the sort.

"Yeah,"Stiles eyes falles to the floor. "I thought it was a stupid crush at first, kinda tryed to wait it out, you know. But it never went away.. I thought about it, you, a whole lot and figured, I might as well do something about it, not keeping to live in wonder. I don't expect you to feel the same way or anything, I just.. couldn't shut it in anymore. It's driving me crazy, I feel like I could freaking explode." He lets his gaze meet Dereks.

Derek shakes himself away from his thoughts, opening his mouth to respond. "Sorry, I just..." This is the moment he hates that he's not a man of words. He needs to tell Stiles how he feels, that he feels the same way, but words.. He needs to find words. "I'm just.. I wasn't expecting.." 

Stiles puts a hand up to stop him, "it's okay, I'm just, I'm just gonna go, now that I think about it, this probably was a really stupid idea, I'm sorry, I shouldn't had dropped this bomb on you. You don't have to like me back, it's just the way I feel, and I have no idea what you're suppose to do with this information, I just... I just had to, you know what, I'm just gonna go. Sorry for, yeah, see ya." Derek can feel himself panic when Stiles turns towards the door and his body jerks forward to capture Stiles' wrist. He can't leave, not until Derek tells him how he feels.

"Stiles, wait, I, sorry, you just cought me offguard. Please let me talk." Derek shoot out. "I don't like you..." He quickly continued when he saw Stiles expression sink at his words. "I'm in love with you, too." Derek let's his eyes sink into Stiles' hazel ones. Feeling the releaf that comes with every word. "I've been trying to tell you for a long time. All those moments when I went to your house, I tryed to find the right words, but they never came out. And I relised after every try how fucked up you must've thougt I was afterwards," Stiles gave out a snort as Derek just shook his head. "I've never been good with words, you of everyone should know that.."

A smile grows on Stiles' face and Derek can feel his heart skip a beat for that smile. "You're better than you think, right now." Stiles says when he hurries to close the distance between them, his hands cupping Dereks head as he fast presses his lips to Dereks. Dereks armes flys around his waist and grips him tight not willing to ever let Stiles go. It feels so right, them holding eachother. It feels safe. 

They feel eachother relax into the kiss. Keeping their arms around eachother as they apart for breath.

"God, I love you," Stiles let out in a releaved breath.

Derek smiles as he dryes away a happy tear from Stiles' cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Stiles." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! ^^ I'm thinking about continue with the story and build it out more, but that all depends on how people like it. So let me know. :)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
